Hush Little Ed
by MercuryManson
Summary: When Double D made a new machine, the Als used it upon themselves, which made the Eds' problems troubled...and young.
1. Chapter 1

**Just ahead start! :P**

Chapter 1:

It is a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. One boy was in his garage, working on his latest invention. He was by himself in the garage, so he enjoy the peace and quiet. "Hey, Double D!" Double D jumped up. He turned, seeing his friends: Ed and Eddy, walking in his garage.

"Eddy, please! I'm trying to concentrate on my new invention. I don't want any trouble from you, two, today," Double D said, then went back to his machine. "Jeez, don't have a cow." Eddy saw the machine. "Hey, Double D, what is this thing? Some kind of metal that can make cash?" He asked, excitedly. "That is where you're wrong, Eddy," Ed said. Eddy looked at him.

"Oh and you know what it is, Mr. Einstein?" Eddy said. "Yes, I am. This machine can only be two things," Ed said, holding up three fingers, "It can be a machine that has several weapons to protect young civilians, crush the monsters, and defeat the worst villain ever become to destroy every place in humanity, and the people in it, and rule the face of the Earth...or a lightbulb."

"Actually, Ed, you're both incorrect. This, here, is call a _Youth-celator_. This machine process to make any living thing an infant, guessing by the name of it. All you have to do is put in any age number you want, and press the red button," Double D explained. "We can be young forever!" Ed said. "Or, better yet, we'll make it as our scam and make money out of this thing! We'll be rich!" Eddy said. "Sorry, Eddy, but this machine can't be part of your scam," Double D said. Eddy looked at him. "Say what?" he asked. "The reason, is because I built this machine for Allie. I'm showing this to her," Double D explained.

"That is so _stupid_!" Eddy said, "You rather show it to some girl for free, but not the kids for cash?!" "You may think it's ridiculous, but I don't," Double D said. "Ooh! Ooh! How about Double show Allie his machine first, then use it for Eddy's scam later?" Ed suggested. Double D and Eddy looked at Ed. "Why, Ed...that was a good idea," Double D said, surprised, "How did you come up with that type of plan?" "It's like fire meeting water..." There was silence before Eddy said, "I have _no_ idea what that means, but let's find the Als!"

"Well, Allie said she was coming here soon-" "Let's find the Als! Let's find the Als!" Ed interrupted Double D. Then, Ed ran through the garage, then outside. "Thata boy, Ed!" Eddy said, following him. "Good Lord!" Double D said, "Not again! Ed, you get back here, and fix this garage!" Then, Double D followed them.

"Oh, Double D!" Al said, running in Double D's garage. Alex came in next. "I wonder where Sockhead went. He did said he wanted to show you something, Allie," she said. Allie came in after her, seeing Double D's busted garage. "Well, by observing this disturbing mess happened with the garage, I say Ed and Eddy was here, and all three of them already left," she said. "Man, look at all this stuff," Alex said, looking at Double D's inventions, "Probably didn't work out for the Eds, with their scams."

Alex saw Double D's current machine. "This looks new," she said. "It appears that this machine is the surprise that Double D wants to show me. It's so functional, and well-designed," Allie said. "Can it make toast?" Al asked. "I highly think this device can make anything or anyone a toast, Al," Allie said, "but we can find out what it is, until the Eds come back. Shall we leave, ladies?" Allie was about to leave, until she heard her sisters laughing. She looked at Al and Alex pressing buttons on the machine.

"Stop! You two are not supposed to touch that. What are you doing?!" "We're trying to see how this thing works," Alex explained. "Pressing buttons is fun!" Al said. Then, they went back to pressing buttons. "Stop! Halt! Quit it! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Allie yelled.

Al saw the age-turners. "Ooh, this looks cool." She turned it down to a _Few Months_, then press the red button. That's when the machine starts working. The Als slowly backed away from it. "Oh dear. Now look what you've done," Allie said. "What's it doing, Allie?" Alex asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm afraid to find out!" The machine evaporated the Als, as they screamed. "NOT COOL! NOT COOL!"

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 2:

"Now, Ed, you should've known better," Double D said, as he and the other Eds walked back to the garage, "You just can't do this to my father's garage." "I'm sorry, Double D. I've been a bad boy," Ed said, hanging his head down. Double D patted his head. "All's well forgiven." "I can't believe we couldn't find those girls!" Eddy said. "That's what I've tried to tell you, Eddy. Allie said she was coming here," Double D explained. "Well I don't see Allie. Do you see Allie?" Eddy asked. "All I see is Allie's clothes," Ed said. Double D and Eddy turned to see Al's, Allie's, and Alex's clothes on the ground. "Oh dear! Girls clothes in my garage! How can I explain this to my parents?" Double D said, mortified. "How can the Als not be here, but their clothes are?" Eddy asked. "Maybe they got abducted, and left their clothes," Ed guessed.

Suddenly, the Als' clothes started moving. The Eds backed away, scared. "W-what was that?!" Eddy asked. "It's a monster!" Ed said, "Let's destroy it!" "Hold it!" Double D ordered, "We're not harming anything or anyone, until we know who or what it is." "Okay then. You check it out," Eddy suggested. "You can do it, Double D! Can I have your hat, if you don't make it?" Ed asked. Double D started to sweat a bit. "Um...very well. I shall check the culprit." Double D, shakily, moved Allie's clothes, while Ed and Eddy looked, curiously. Once Double D moved the clothes, it revealed a naked baby girl, with a strand of black hair on top of her head. "Why...it's just an infant," Double D said, shocked. "What the..." Eddy moved Alex's clothes, revealing a naked, tan baby girl, with a strand of blonde hair on top of her head.

Eddy scoffed. "It's just some dumb babies, that took the Als' clothes. I knew it all along," Eddy lied. "Eddy's right!" Double D and Eddy turned to see Ed pretending to be a horse, as a naked pale baby girl, with a strand of light brown hair on top of her head, rides on his back. "I like babies!" Ed said. "Ed, please! You be careful with that child," Double D said. The baby that was in Allie's clothes tried to get his attention. Double D picked her up. "What is it? Do you need something?" Double D said. The baby tried to talk to him. "Um...I apologized, but I don't speak infants. Well, not no more, anyway," Double D said.

"Goo goo gaa gaa goo! (_Tell him it's us already!_)" Alex told Allie. "Gaa goo! Gaa goo goo! (_I'm trying! He's not understanding me!_)" Allie said. Double D and Eddy looked back and forth at Allie and Alex. "Well, as much as I _love _to see babies talking to each other, we have a scam to work on! Let's ditch these brats already," Eddy said. "Certainly not, Eddy. I don't know how, but we found them in my garage. They're our responsibility now," Double D said, "Although..." Double D looked, closely at Allie. "You do look slightly familiar." Allie nodded her head. "Goo, goo! Goo gaa goo, goo gaa! (_Yes, yes! It's me, Double D!_)" she said. "Hey, let's bring the babies with us during the scam," Ed suggested. "No way!" Eddy said, "I'm not gonna play babysitter to runts! I have business to take care of."

"It's the only way for me to figure out how they came to my garage and why, Eddy," Double D reasoned, "Just to see what happened, and after that, they'll be out of our lives." "Oh please, Eddy," Ed begged. Eddy sighed. "All right, but I don't want them messing up my scam," he said, "Ed, get the machine." Eddy started walking out of the house, as Double D picked up the Als, while Ed picked up the machine. "Goo, goo gaa gaa goo, goo goo. (_Well, looks like we're gonna be stuck like this for a while, until Sockhead realize it's us._)" Alex said. "Goo goo gaa gaa goo gaa gaa. (_Something tells me this scam won't look too good._)" Allie said. "Goo goo gaa gaa. (_I feel cold._)" Al said, hugging herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter!**

"Do you feel like you're back isn't well, you're getting wrinkles, and look like you're getting old? Well, not to worry, because you'll feel like a brand new you, once you try Ed's Youth-malator!" Eddy advertised, once the Eds were in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac. "It's pronounce _Youth-celator_, Eddy," Double D corrected. "Well, whatever it's called, it's going to make me rich!" Eddy said. "Well, I must thank you again, for giving me diapers for these mysterious infants, Eddy," Double D said, looking at the babies, who were on the ground, "It fits them nicely." "We should thank Eddy's brother for that, since he was sending those baby diapers to Eddy," Ed said. "Shut up, Ed." Suddenly, the kids walked towards them. "What is this junk? A dork-machine?" Kevin said.

Eddy glared at him. "_No_, this is a baby machine, where it makes you stay young as long as you live," he stated. "Really, Eddy?" Jonny asked, excitedly. "That's right, Jonny-boy. Only for 25 cents," Eddy said. The kids started talking about it. "Goo goo! Goo gaa goo goo gaa gaa goo! (_Oh no! The kids are thinking about trying the machine!_)" Allie panicked. "Goo? Goo goo gaa gaa goo. Gaa gaa goo goo gaa. (_So? That's not our problem. We already turned into babies._)" Alex said. "Goo goo gaa gaa goo gaa goo gaa goo. Goo goo gaa gaa goo! (_But we can't make the kids turn into babies. We must stop the Eds!_)" Allie insisted, then turned towards Al. "Goo, goo. Goo gaa goo gaa. (_Oh, Al. The machine is haunted._)" she said. "Goo gaa goo goo gaa?! Gaa gaa goo goo! (_The machine is haunted?! I must save everybody!_)" Al panicked.

Before Jonny can touch the machine, Al jumped on it. The kids noticed her and the other Als. "Hey, look Plank! There's babies," Jonny said. "Awww, they're so cute. Aren't they, Kevin?" Nazz said. "Yeah, precious," Kevin said, sarcastically. "They're so small," Sarah said. "They look lost, Sarah," Jimmy said. "Lost? Not anymore, as Rolf take one of the little cry babies, and teach them how to be like Rolf," Rolf said, as he picked up Al, "Come, oh little one. Let Rolf show you the life." Then Rolf walked away. "Wait for us, Rolf!" Sarah said, as she and Jimmy followed him. "Let's take this one, Plank!" Jonny said, as he picked up Allie, then walked away.

"Come on, Kev. Let's take her," Nazz said, as she picked up Alex. "Yeah, sure," Kevin said, then they walked away. "Hey, where you going?! You didn't check out the machine yet. What about my money?!" Eddy yelled. "Oh, dear. All the kids took those babies away, and we were responsible of them. We must retrieve them back, before the kids do who knows what to them," Double D said. "This is your fault! I would've made a bunch of money, if you didn't have to bring those babies along," Eddy said, "Let's just forget about them already." "Of course not! We must saved them. It's for the best, Eddy," Double D said, then he ran.

"Babies are cute, soft, and adorable!" Ed said, then he ran. Eddy sighed, frustrated. "So much for a scam." Then Eddy ran.


	4. Chapter 4

***Puts chapter in* Long time since I've done this story. Don't wanna leave it.**

Chapter 4:

"Behold! As Rolf show you his home!" Rolf said, once he, Al, Sarah, and Jimmy are in his barn. Rolf put Al on the ground. "Don't the eyes water looking at the beauty to Rolf's premises?" Rolf asked. "Come on, Rolf! The baby don't want to look at your stinking place!" Sarah yelled. Rolf looked at her. "Is that so? Perhaps the little one wants to look at Rolf's shed, instead." "No, silly. The baby probably wants to be play with, and needs attention," Jimmy said, rubbing Al's head. "Yeah, that's why babies need their parents so much," Sarah said. "Poppycock! This baby wants to be strong as it grows! Just like Rolf! You little ones don't know the things that the littler one wants," Rolf said. "As if you do!" Sarah yelled. Then, Rolf and Sarah argued, as the Eds came up to the barn.

"Great. Now how are we going to get the stupid baby?" Eddy asked. "We must be discreet, and try to carefully take the baby, without Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy knowing," Double D explained. "That's great. Ed you go get her," Eddy said. "Huh? But why me?" Ed asked. "Well, you're the one who likes that baby. Don't you want her back?" Eddy said. Ed smiled. "I'm coming for you, little baby!" As Ed said that, he ran inside the barn. "Eddy, how could you let Ed go by himself?!" Double D said. "Well, if you watch more, then you'll know," Eddy responded.

Ed ran towards Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy. He took Al, then turn around, and ran again. Jimmy noticed. "Sarah! Ed took the baby!" he said. Sarah turned around, angry. "WHAT?!" She saw Ed running with Al. "EDDDDDDDD!" she yelled, as she chased after him. "Get back here with the small one, Ed boy!" Rolf said, doing the same. "Huh?" Ed looked back, seeing Rolf and Sarah chasing after him. "Ahhh!" Ed yelled as he ran faster. "Rolf and Sarah gone mad!" Double D and Eddy said, simultaneously. "Come on, Ed. Hurry up!" Eddy yelled at him. "Wait up, guys!" Ed said.

Once he got out of the barn, the Eds started running. "Run for Ed!" they said, as they left. Rolf and Sarah stopped running. "You have won this round, Ed boys!" Rolf called out. "I'm telling Mom!" Sarah called out.

**Lol, that was kind of funny. I can totally picture that happening. No matter, the next chapter, they're going to get Allie next. Review, if that's okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 5:

"This is the place to go around...the playground!" Jonny said, as he and Allie are in the sandbox, "Me and Plank always come here. Right, buddy?" Jonny gave Allie a pail and a shovel, then put Plank towards her. "Plank will tell you how to make a sandcastle. Go ahead, buddy!" Allie stared at Plank. "_Oh, dear. This is injustice. I may be an infant, but I can never understand inanimate objects_," Allie thought, nervously.

"I knew she wouldn't understand you, Plank," Jonny said, "She's just a baby." "..." "Well, I never said that she understands me. I just like making a conversation," Jonny explained. "..." "I'm not a show off!" Jonny argued.

The Eds and Al were hiding in a bush. "Okay, we got the first dumb baby. How are we going to get the second one from Baldy?" Eddy asked. "Well, Jonny is nothing more, than an upright fellow. A simple explanation will do some good," Double D suggested. "Good idea. Good luck explaining it to him, Sockhead," Eddy said. "What?! Why should I go talk to him?" Double D asked. "Well, we all know that Ed and I can't make a simple conversation, and Ed already got the first baby. You don't want him to do it again, do you?" Eddy asked.

"But I-" "Eddy does have a point. You're the best, Eddy!" Ed said. "Anytime, Ed." Double D sighed. "Okay, I shall do it," he said, then he walked towards Jonny, nervously. "Um...excuse me, Jonny," Double D said. Jonny and Allie turned towards Double D. "Goo goo? (_Double D?_)" Allie said, confused. "Hiya, Double D!" Jonny greeted. "Yes, hello. Um...I need to talk to you...about the infant you're with," Double D started.

"Yeah! Isn't she great? I think I'm gonna name her Monkey Girl!" Jonny said. Allie shook her head. "Goo, gaa goo...(_Oh, dear Lord..._)" she said. "Oh, dear Lord..." Double D said, "I mean, maybe that won't be a good idea." "Why not?" Jonny asked. "Well, you see Jonny. I found this mysterious infant in my garage earlier today, so she's my responsibilities. So if you may, return her to me. Do you understand?" Double D asked. Jonny scratched his head. "I think so...what's that, Plank?"

"..." "You're trying to take Monkey Girl!" Jonny told Double D. "No! I mean yes! I mean...I'm not necessarily taking her away, I just feel the need to retrieve her," Double D explained. "Nice try, Double D, but you can't have this baby!" Jonny said. "Looks like Sockhead needs a little help. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddy told Ed. "Like I know what you mean!" Ed responded. "Monster time!" Eddy said. Then, Ed and Eddy started making loud, scary noises. Al joined along with them.

Double D, Allie, and Jonny noticed. "Ah! A monster! We gotta get out of here, Plank!" Then, Jonny ran. "Grab her, Double D!" Eddy called out. "Huh? Oh, yes," Double D said, as he picked up Allie, then ran. Jonny noticed, as he stopped running. "Hey! It's the Eds! Let's show them not to mess with us. Go get'em, Plank!" As Jonny said that, he threw Plank in the air, towards the Eds direction. "Plank gone mad!" Ed and Eddy said, simultaneously.

"Double D! Behind you!" Eddy called out. Double D looked back, seeing Plank in the air. "Ahhh! Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" he said, as he ran faster. Once Double D catch up to them, they all ran. "Run for Ed!" they said, as they left, leaving Plank stuck in the bushes.

***Sigh* I love the Eds. Okay. 2 down, 1 to go. Next chapter will be the Eds rescuing Alex. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter!**

Chapter 6:

Kevin took out a jawbreaker from a box. "Here. Babies eat jawbreakers, right?" Kevin said. Alex tried to reach for it. "Goo gaa goo gaa goo. (_Don't mind if I do._)" Alex accepted. Nazz took Alex away from it. "No way, Kev! You're not supposed to give a baby a jawbreaker," she said. "Goo goo gaa gaa! Goo, gaa goo _goo_ gaa goo. Goo goo gaa gaa. (_But I want it! Besides, it's not like I'm _really _a baby. I just look like one._)," Alex said, glaring at her.

Kevin shrugged. "Okay, then what do babies eat?" he asked. Nazz shrugged. "Something soft, because some babies don't have teeth yet. What about mashed potatoes?" she suggested. "I have potatoes in my kitchen. We can squish them, until they're mash," Kevin said. "Good idea," Nazz said, then put Alex down, "Now you stay right here, little dudette. We'll be right back." Then Nazz and Kevin went inside, as Alex reached for the jawbreaker.

The Eds, Al, and Allie were hiding inside a bush near Kevin's house. "I can't believe it! This is too easy! All we have to do is just get the baby, and leave! Right, Double D?" Eddy asked. "Well, seeing that Kevin and Nazz went inside the house and don't seem to be coming out for some time, I think it'll be simple if we do just that way," Double D agreed. "All right, then! Who's next?" Eddy asked.

"Don't you know, Eddy? It's your turn!" Ed said. Eddy raised an eyebrow. "Say what? No way!" "Ed is right, Eddy. Ed had already got one of the babies from Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah. I got the other baby from Jonny, so now you must retrieve the last baby from Kevin and Nazz, so we can go back to my garage," Double D explained. Eddy sighed. "Fine, I'll get the grumpy brat," he said.

Eddy came out of the bush, running towards Alex. "Okay, kid. I'm getting you outta here," Eddy told her. Alex rolled her eyes. "Goo gaa...(_My hero..._)" she said, sarcastically. Eddy picked up Alex, and laughed. "Ha! Too easy! Hey, guys, look what I-" Eddy stopped his words, once he saw the jawbreaker on the ground. "Hello, _beautiful_," Eddy said, dropping Alex. "Eddy!" Double D scowled at him. "Hold on, Sockhead! Let me just get the jawbreaker first!" Eddy said. "EDS!" Kevin said, coming out of his house.

"Kevin!" The Eds said, at the same time. "Get the infant, Eddy! Get it!" Double D said. Eddy grabbed Alex, then start to run away, as Kevin got on his bike, and rode after him. "Kevin gone mad!" Double D and Ed said, simultaneously. "You can do it, Eddy!" Ed called out. Eddy responded him by screaming. Once Eddy catch up to them, they all ran as Kevin chased after them.

"Run for Ed!"

**All the Als are rescued! Now the next chapter, the Eds are going back to the garage. When will they realize that the babies they're carrying are the Als? Who knows? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 7:

The Eds and the Als ran back to Double D's garage. "It seems that we've lost Kevin," Double D said. "This day stinks!" Eddy exclaimed, "All this time, we've done nothing, but get those babies from the kids, when we were supposed to get cash! And the worst part is, I didn't get that jawbreaker!" "Please, Eddy. Calm down," Double D reasoned. "No way! I've had it with those brats!" Eddy put down Alex. He took Al from Ed, then put her next to Alex. "Hey! That one's mine!" Ed complained.

Then he took Allie from Double D, and put her next to Alex, as well. "Eddy, what are you doing?" Double D asked. "Getting them away from us! It's time we ditched them once for all! They're just as bad as the Als!" "Eddy, we can't just-" Double D paused. "Wait, what was the last part you said?" he asked. "I _said _those brats..." Eddy pointed at the Als. "...are just as bad as the Als!"

Double D stared at the Als. "Just as bad as the _Als_."

**-Flashbacks-**

_"All I see is Allie's clothes," Ed said. Double D and Eddy turned to see Al's, Allie's, and Alex's clothes on the ground. "Oh dear! Girls clothes in my garage! How can I explain this to my parents?" Double D said, mortified. "How can the Als not be here, but their clothes are?" Eddy asked._

_"Although..." Double D looked, closely at Allie. "You do look slightly familiar."_

_"Hey, look Plank! There's babies," Jonny said. "Awww, they're so cute. Aren't they, Kevin?" Nazz said. "Yeah, precious," Kevin said, sarcastically. "They're so small," Sarah said. "They look lost, Sarah," Jimmy said. "Lost? Not anymore, as Rolf take one of the little cry babies, and teach them how to be like Rolf," Rolf said, as he picked up Al, "Come, oh little one. Let Rolf show you the life." Then Rolf walked away._

_"That's great. Ed you go get her," Eddy said. "Huh? But why me?" Ed asked. "Well, you're the one who likes that baby. Don't you want her back?" Eddy said. Ed smiled. "I'm coming for you, little baby!"_

_Ed ran towards Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy. He took Al, then turn around, and ran again._

_"Huh? Oh, yes," Double D said, as he picked up Allie, then ran._

_Eddy sighed. "Fine, I'll get the grumpy brat," he said._

_Eddy picked up Alex, and laughed._

_"They're just as bad as the Als!"_

**-End of Flashbacks-**

"Oh dear..." Double D said, as he looked at the Als, their clothes, and his machine outside, "Oh dear!" "What's wrong with Double D?" Ed asked Eddy. "How the heck am I supposed to know? He probably broke his brain," Eddy guessed. "I do that all the time!" Ed said. "Hey, Double D! What's with you?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy! Have you noticed that we haven't seen Al, Allie, nor Alex all day?" Double D asked. Eddy scoffed. "So what? These babies are annoying enough as it is. What does the Als have to do with anything?" he asked. "Don't you see, Eddy?! The Als' clothes here, the mysterious absence of them, the kids already liking the infants, Ed got the exciting child, I got the quiet child, you got the angry child. Ed, Eddy! The reason why we haven't seen the Als is because these babies we've been taking care of _are _the Als!" Ed and Eddy looked shock. "No way!" they both said.

"Goo goo gaa goo. (_Took them long enough._)" Alex said, crossing her arms. "Goo gaa goo goo gaa goo gaa gaa. (_You can always count on Double D to figure things out._)" Allie said. "I can't believe it! There's no way those babies are the Als!" Eddy said. "I don't know for sure, but it's possible. All I need to do is use my machine on them, this time putting the correct age, and see if I was right. Ed, can you get my machine from outside?" Double D asked.

"This is so cool!" Ed said, then ran outside. Eddy saw Double D putting the clothes on the Als. "Now what are you doing?!" Eddy asked. "I'm just putting their clothing on each of them. They are _females_, Eddy," Double D reminded. Eddy blushed as he looked away. "Whatever." Double D put Allie's hat on her head. "Just in case," he told her. Allie nodded, as she hold onto her hat.

Ed came in the garage. "Got the baby machine, Double D!" Ed said. "Thank you, Ed. All I need to do is put the same age number as ours, and let it do the rest." Double D pressed the red button, as the machine evaporated the Als. After a few minutes of height changing and hair growing, the Als were back to normal.

"Al!" Ed ran towards her, and picked her up on her shoulder. "You were such a cute baby!" "It was so much fun! Everyone was taller than me for the first time," Al said. "This was the worst day ever!" Alex exclaimed, "Get that machine away from me or I'll pound you, guys!" Double D backed away, nervously. "Y-yes! Of course, Alex. As you wish," Double D said. "Look who's talking. You ruined our day, because you, idiots, have to turn yourself into babies!" Eddy yelled at her.

"Oh, stop whining! If you racked the air that you call a brain, and figure it was us all along, then maybe your day wouldn't be ruined," Alex said. Eddy sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to the candy store," he said, as he started walking away. "Why bother? You don't have any money," Alex said, walking with him. "Who said I was going to buy anything? I'm just going to stare through the window," Eddy said. Alex shrugged. "Well, better than nothing." Then they left.

"This was fun!" Ed said, as he started walking, still carrying Al. "Yeah! Next time, you should be a baby," Al responded. "A baby that turns to a zombie," Ed said. Then they left. Double D looked at Allie, then sighed. "Allie, I should apologized to you," Double D said. "Oh, Double D. You don't have nothing to apologized," Allie reassured. "But you and your sisters turned into infants, and it was because of my machine. I just wanted you to see it," Double D said.

"Okay, it was bad as it looked, but we wouldn't have turn into babies if we didn't touch it. I apologized that it wasn't a day that you were expecting to be a babysitter," Allie said. Double D smiled. "Well, it wasn't that bad. It could've been worse." "Really?" Allie asked. Double D thought for a moment. "Well, not really...but I'm glad you're okay." Allie smiled. "Me too," she said, as she hold his hand, then they both walked out of the garage.

THE END

**Well, it's not much, but I was thinking of making it like the show. And of course, if the show was taking as a story, it'll be between 1-9 chapters. No matter, how was it? Your answers will be nice in the review. Besides, I'm gonna make a sequel of it called "Twinkle Twinkle Little Ed" so technically, it's not over. Review!**


End file.
